


I run away (towards you)

by Littlemuffinxoxo



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Rivusa endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemuffinxoxo/pseuds/Littlemuffinxoxo
Summary: “You’ve got your boy toy, so go and practice your mind reading on him. But don’t go into my head again, red flag. I don’t want you, and you don’t belong in there.”And then just for a moment his eyes softened, and he lifted his hand as if he was going to caress her cheek, (she secretly wanted him to), but he didn’t.“It’s too dark for you in there.”/or the four times they run away from each other and the one time they don't/
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 171





	I run away (towards you)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo🤗 I haven't really written anything in years, so this is pretty much my first fanfic, which means it's probably not that good. I just needed to channel my growing obsession for this couple somehow😂. I'm sorry for any mistakes in advance, english is not my first language.

Step left. Turn right. A twist here, a twirl there. 

Musa didn’t feel anything except the rhythm coursing through her, and it was a blessing change from the chaos of emotions that followed her all the time. As the music died out, her movements did too, and for a moment she just stood there, breathing heavily, her muscles sore from the stretch, but feeling better than she has in a long time. That’s why it took her a little more than usual to feel it.

_Amazement. Amusement. A tinge of lust._

She knew someone was there, even if she couldn’t see them when she turned around.

“Anyone there?” she asked, mentally thinking what she could do in case of an attack. She wasn’t really scared, but it was the middle of the night. 

“You do know that the person asking that question is usually the first one to die in horror movies?” the gruffy voice came somewhere close to the doorway. The shadow extracted from the wall and stepped in the moonlight. 

The green eyes twinkling with mischief and frustrating smirk were familiar to her at this point. Riven. 

She rolled her eyes, but felt a bubble of relief at the same time. He wasn’t dangerous. Well, he was, but at least he won’t attack her. Probably. “What are you doing here, Riven? Shouldn’t you be getting handsy with some poor, stupid soul somewhere, or getting high?”

“Why would I, when I’ve got private dancing show right here? Maybe we should get you a pole and a sparkly costume”, he winked at her. 

“Urgh, better get me a bucket, cause I’m about to throw up.” 

“So, this is what you do at night? If I knew, I would’ve started coming here at night earlier.”

“If you did, trust me, I wouldn’t be here. Besides, it’s not that usual, I do it sometimes only. When I need some peace and quiet, something to distract me.” It was the truth. Being an empath surrounded by hormone-driven teenagers wasn’t a bucket of fun, and as much as she loved her friends, their emotions were just as loud.  
Sometimes she just needed few moments for her own feelings and thoughts.

Again with the sleazy smirk. “Oh, I can help with distraction, just say the word.”

“Oh, you do. Instead of mentally gagging, you make me physically sick. It’s a nice change.” she smiled sweetly at him  
.  
He laughed, which was really rare for him. Pity, considering he had a nice laugh and- 

_‘Wow, hold that thought. This is Riven we’re talking about.”_ , she scolded herself mentally.

“Well, what can I say, any physical reaction is my specialty.” he retorted. 

She snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure you’re great at making people sick.”

“I’m great at a lot of things, ask anyone.”

Even though she rolled her eyes, she couldn’t help but smile at this, and thought she tried to hide it, she was pretty sure he caught the uplifting of the corners of her mouth. They were used to bickering by now, it’s how they communicated these past few months as he became the addition to their group, due to being Sky’s best friend, and Bloom vouching for him with the girls, pestering them to give him another chance, that he was sorry for everything. 

And he really was, Musa knew. She couldn’t not know, for no matter how much she tried to respect other people’s emotional privacy, her control of her powers still wasn’t that good, especially with strong emotions. And Riven? He reeked of guilt that was eating him from the inside, especially around Terra, who was nothing but nice to him, even after everything  
.  
“I’m even good at dancing.” 

She flat out laughed. “that I’ll believe we I see it..”

As soon as she saw his smirk, Musa knew she should’ve kept her mouth shut. 

“Challenge accepted.” 

He took her by the hand and spun her around, pulling her closer after. The dance was simple, something that reminded her a little bit of waltz ( _‘how does **Riven** know how to waltz? _She asked herself) until the end when after spinning her again, his arm went to her lower back and suddenly she going down too. He lowered her until the tips of her ponytail touched the floor. His conceited grin was very clearly shinning in the dark, and she felt something in her stomach. She didn’t dare to name it. After pulling her up, he kissed her hand, winking at her, and Musa suddenly couldn’t breath.

He waggled his eyebrows at her. “See, I told you I’m great at anything physical.”

“Down boy. You’re not that bad, but I still wouldn’t say great.” She picked up her bag and sweatshirt, and started towards the door. She needed air now. 

“What, you’re leaving already? What about being physical and peaceful, and all that crap.” She could practically hear him grinning.

She just waved her hand. “Goodbye Riven.”

************************************

The next morning, she was munching on her muffin, when he plopped down opposite of her. 

“Hey pole dancer.” He smirked like a shark at her, and stole the one of the muffins from her plate. 

She deadpanned at him and picked up her fork. “Stop calling me that or I’m gonna stick this into your neck.”

He lifted his hands, but didn’t stop grinning. “Okay, calm your hormones. Let’s try again. Good morning, red flag.”

“Good morning, asshole. And stop stealing my breakfast.” She slapped his hand away as it’s made it’s way to her plate again. 

“Aw, you gonna leave you favorite specialist starving?”  
She leaned forward and puckered her lips. “Of course not. When Sky gets here, he can have a muffin.”

He fake gasped and covered his heart. “That’s fucking cruel, love, and here I thought we had something special.” 

“Sorry to burst your bubble.” She grinned, but pushed her plate to him, offering him the remaining muffin, and pulling her cup of coffee closer.

“So anyway, I meant to ask you. Why did you stop dancing? I mean I’m not really much of a dancer, but what I’ve seen last night looked really good to me.” 

She froze and she was sure he caught the shadow that passed over her face. She looked down, mixing the sugar in her coffee, prolonging the silence for a moment, before looking back up, but not meeting his eyes, opting to look through the window instead.

“I… I haven’t really danced since my mom-“, she tried to swallow the noodle in her throat that always seemed to be there when the question of her mother came up. “Dancing was something we did together. I started with her, and after everything I couldn’t do it anymore.”

 _Guilt_ filled her mind, and she dared to look at him, only to find him looking uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry Musa, I didn’t mean to-“

She interrupted him. “It’s okay, you didn’t know. Besides I can’t not mention my mom ever again.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before slowly reaching out and taking her hand. The tips of his fingers were calloused and rough, but his touch still managed to be soft as he drew lines on it, and she felt a small flutter in her chest. 

Somehow, they inched a little closer over the table, and sat just watching each other, hands still together.  
Her eyes gazed over his face, from his long lashes and eyes the color of the field in spring, over the nice cheekbones and the crook of his nose, and finally landing on his lips, that looked so soft, she wondered how would they feel against hers.

A sound of breaking coming from behind them, broke the spell, and suddenly they were both blushing (well she was, he just looked uncomfortable and a little pissed?) and fumbling, avoiding eye contact. 

“I should go, I have a class soon. But thanks for this, Riv.” She tried smiling naturally.

“Yeah, no biggie.” He looked like he wanted to say something else, but she was off before he could.

********************************

He was super late and she was gonna kill him, if Silva didn’t get to him first, was her thought as she looked at the time again, standing by the mat waiting for Riven to grace her with his presence at their fairy/specialist training class. 

Being partnered with him at first wasn’t really fun for any of them. He pretty much hated her (or hated her powers, but it was all the same), and she wasn’t his biggest fan either. Yet they somehow made it work. No matter how much of an arse he is, and what kind of front he puts up, Riven really knew his field. Put him on the mat, and all of his negative energy gets channeled in his favorite two swords and attacks. And even though she was a fairy, being physical wasn’t as distant to her as it was to others, and he saw a spark of potential in her (even though he would never admit it out loud) and really worked on showing her.

“Hey Musa.” 

She turned around, and saw Sam standing kind of awkwardly behind her. 

The things were a little weird between the two of them since the breakup. It wasn’t hard, they both agreed that they were getting distant and it’s better to break things off, rather than prolonging the inevitable, and agreed to stay friends. It was easier said than done, really. 

“Hey Sam. How are you, I haven’t seen you in a while?” she smiled.

“Pretty good I guess. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

She nodded him to continue. His news made her genuinely happy.

She hugged him and then waved to him as he took off, smiling brightly. She was glad he found someone else and now they could really stay friends without all the awkwardness  
.  
“Can’t you move your love date to some place else? This is a training field, not a fucking kissing rock. “, the biting remark came from behind her. 

She turned around to find Riven throwing his bag on the ground next to the mat, and pulling out two wooden swords, one for each of them.

His tone was not the light one she came to know when he was teasing her, and she felt the wave of uneasiness that made her frown, and when he lifted his head, she took a good look at his face.

Nothing. Well, almost nothing. She didn’t see hundreds of emotions exchanging on his face. But she did catch something. It was small, but enough for her. A flash of something in his eyes, a twitch of a muscle as his jaw clenched. And then her eyes flashed.

_Jealousy._

She caught just a glimpse of it, so small she was sure she imagined it, before it was replaced with annoyance. He often did that, pushing negative emotions forward, shielding everything else from her. Like he hoped she would get sick of his frustration and bitterness, and she wouldn’t get into his head anymore.  
She shook her head and snapped out of it. 

“What’s up with you, who twisted your pants?” she tried to lighten up the atmosphere. His only response was to throw a sword at her. 

She watched him for a moment, before lunging in an attack, and he easily maneuvered his was out of it, immediately going for an offense himself. They went back and forth, exchanging blows and defenses, and it didn’t take her long to notice he was fighting with a little more force than usual. Not enough to hurt her, he would never. Just enough to tire her faster.  
As their weapons clashed in an X, they found themselves face to face.

“What’s wrong, why won’t you talk to me Riven?” she looked at him, hoping for a reaction. She got nothing.

No smart-ass remarks, no tauntings and teasing, his face completely closed off. She hated it. Feeling like, after months of kind-of-but-not-really-friendship, she hit the brick wall once again. Her eyes flashed before she could stop it.

_Bitterness._ Layers of bitterness. And underneath…. Ah, there it was. _Jealousy._

She would die before admitting it, but the knowledge that he was jealous did funny things to her stomach. 

Before she could think it over, she found herself on the ground, Riven hovering over her, pinning her down, her sword long gone from her hand. His eyes sharpened. 

“You’ve got your boy toy, so go and practice your mind reading on him. But don’t go into my head again, red flag. I don’t want you, and you don’t belong in there.” And then just for a moment his eyes softened, and he lifted his hand as if he was going to caress her cheek, (she secretly wanted him to), but he didn’t. 

“It’s too dark for you in there.” It was a whisper so soft she almost missed it. And the next second he was gone, picking his stuff up with a lighting speed, and leaving. She was left behind watching his back, and trying to understand what the hell just happened. 

*********************************************************** 

A week. That how long she hasn’t seen him.  
Ever since that day at the training class, he was avoiding both her and all of the places their paths could cross. He ditched the class, didn’t show his face at their table during the meals, and the only she’s seen of him was a glimpse of a leather jacket around the corner. Pathetically enough, she did miss him. But she was also pissed, who did he think he was, getting all mad for no apparent reason. 

Anyway, she wasn’t really in mood, so she shoed her friends off to the party, promising she’s okay, she just isn’t in the mood for the mess of hormones. Now that she was alone, Musa got snacks, and was prepared to lose herself in a movie, forgetting all about green eyes, stupid feelings and avoidance she was pretending didn’t hurt her. 

Halfway through the movie, she was interrupted by someone punching on the door. 

And of course it was Riven. His eyes weren’t completely focused as they landed on her and he was slightly leaning against the door. 

“Riven? What the heck? I’m not sure who’s room your looking for, but it’s not this one.” 

“Screw you, Musa. Screw you and all of this.” 

She gaped at him. “What the hell? How dare you come in here and-“ 

“It’s your fault. It’s your fault for being damn beautiful, and funny, and great, and it’s your fault for making me all soft and pathetic. It’s your fucking fault I fell in love with you. It sucks.” He was hammered drunk, she knew, because there was no way he would be saying this if he wasn’t. 

Her breath stopped, and her heart fastened. Impossible. There’s no way this was happening, she must be dreaming. 

“No, Riven, you’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re saying. And tomorrow when this passes you’re gonna-“ 

“I’m gonna be sober, and I’m still gonna love you. It ain’t going away. But I probably should now, considering I’ve already told you too much of things you weren’t supposed to know.” Despite his words, he was still standing, not making any moves. 

She pressed down the blush and the butterflies at his words ( _‘bad butterflies, get out of my stomach.’_ ) and threw her arms experatedly. “I don’t know what you want from me then. You came to me, not the other way around, even though I missed you and-“ 

He kissed her. Just like that. She looked to cute not to, and he figured if it was ever gonna do it, he may as well use this chance, when he was gonna hate himself in the morning anyway. At first it was experimentally to see if she would push him away. When he realized she won’t, his arms encircled her waist and pulled her flush against him. It took a moment for her hands to find their way to the back of his neck. 

Musa was far from his first kiss. But she was the first like this. Like something that actually mattered. Riven sobered up enough to know that this is the kiss that’s gonna leave him sleepless in the nights to come. But this is all he’s gonna get, no matter how much he wished it was different. She was never gonna love him, and after this he’s lucky if the wanted to talk him. 

He pulled away and their foreheads pressed together as their breaths mixed. He took the opportunity to memorize how beautiful she was. Not hot or sexy (even though she was that too), but beautiful. The way her eyes were closed, her lashes laying over he cheekbones, her lips slightly opened as the short breaths came out, her hands still around his neck leaving a burning sensation on his skin. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I wasn’t supposed to do that.” 

She was probably gonna hate his guts from now on. He pulled away completely, and before she could yell at him that she never wanted to see him again, or even worse tried to gently reject him, he turned and left. He could take a lot, really. But her rejection, he wasn’t so sure. 

Musa, still pretty shocked, leaned on the door after closing it. 

“What the fuck just happened?” 

She just kissed Riven. _Riven._ Who was in love with her, or thought he was, and sure she loved him, but- 

__“Wow, wow, wow, love him? I most certainly do not.”_ _

Sure, after getting used to his jackass behavior and insult, he could be pretty great. He was funny and really smart even though he didn’t show it, and not to mention hot, and made her feel tingles and… 

She slid down the door as the realization crashed down on her. But the world didn’t shatter and she was still aware of the world around her. Nothing changed. And yet everything did. Could they actually be? She chased the thought away immediately. She was complicated. He, even more so. The two of them? It had chaos written all over it. And yet again why not? For all the chaos of his minds, she has never felt so peaceful like she did with him, even though he was anything but. Where Sam was a nice sunshine in the flower field, Riven was a never-ending thunderstorm.  
She loved him. 

_‘Well fuck_.’, she thought. 

********************* 

She passed the barrier and continued further into the forest. Leaves crunching under her boots, wind messing up her hair, the chill in air making her tuck herself further in her jacket. After another few minutes, she got to his favorite place. Just as expected, there he was. Sitting on one of the bigger rocks, his back hunched as he leaned forward, elbows pressing in his knees. 

She watched him for a moment before taking a breath and making a step. The sound of a twig breaking made him jump up, the proof of how lost in his thoughts he was. Any other day, she wouldn't be able to sneak up on him like this. 

"Hey." Was her awkward greeting. 

"Um, hey. What are you doing here?", he asked, never meeting his eyes. 

"I'm tired, Riven. I'm tired of playing this cat and mouse game, I'm tired of being scared and running from you, when I would rather run towards you. I'm just done with that, and it's time for us to talk." 

"Musa, I don't think that's a good idea, and I don't wanna talk, so just go." He said, turning his back to her. 

She crossed the distance between them, and took his arm, making him turn around and look at her. 

"What are you-" 

"Just shut up. Shut up and let me", she pleaded, her eyes turning purple, never breaking the contact with his green ones. 

"Are you mind controlling me or something?" 

She huffed a laugh, but didn't let her concentration break. She softly put her hands on his cheek, and for a moment forgot was she was doing, mesmerized by his reaction. He leaned into her touch almost instinctively his eyes fluttering close as a content sigh escaped his mouth. Dare she say, he almost looked peaceful. 

Smiling, she pushed her powers, the tingles in her hands a sign of it working. She thought about how he frustrated her and all the bickering, and how he made her laugh and feel protected, but never weak and everything she felt for him. 

The sharp breath coming from him told her he felt it. As the tingling stopped and her eyes returned to their natural brown, his opened and he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

"How was it, it's supposed to be love, but I'm still working on it and-" 

His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer, their noses pressed together, their lips only a breath away. 

"The most perfect feeling ever. How the fuck did I get so lucky, to get the best girl?" 

Musa hoped he won't notice the blush that she knew for certain covered her cheeks. 

"Reach out." 

"Huh?" 

"Do that reading thing, I want you to feel mine." 

"Are you sure? You don't have to, I know you hate it.", she wanted to feel it, she wanted to know what it was like, but she would never cross his boundaries. 

"Musa, just do it, damn it." 

She laughed. Once again she reached with her mind, and- it was so warm. Getting under her skin, just like he did, making a home for itself, his love left the buzzing feeling, sparking everything to life. She felt like a piece of sunshine, her own piece, has settled somewhere next to her heart, never to die out.  
And she knew. 

"No more running?" She asked with a smile. His eyes twinkled with some unusual softness, reserved just for her. 

"No more." He whispered, leaning down for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it 😄 Originally, I wasn't going to publish this, but then I saw the notice for the second season (hoping we get rivusa btw ❤) and got so excited that I was like "ehh why not"😂. To anyone who read this, thank you and I hope you liked it 🥰


End file.
